


She Said I Had A Dirty Mouth.

by NightStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStyles/pseuds/NightStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn are on the set of Best Song Ever and Harry realizes that Zayn looks quite fit with a pair of fake knockers. Oh, and the lip gloss doesn't hurt either.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>"You do remember you’re a guy?" He asked, snorting with laughter. “Right, Veronica?" Harry said amused. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I just, want to make sure you know, I’m believable." Zayn said, playing with the ends of his long hair. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Said I Had A Dirty Mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. But enjoy it, or at least I hope so. It can also be found [here](http://lilocraic.tumblr.com/post/56051180544/you-do-remember-youre-a-guy-he-asked-snorting) on my tumblr.

Harry enjoyed being the center of attention but sometimes it was nice to have a little break and right now he was enjoying watching Louis and Zayn work on their promotionals. He bounced on his heels a little bit, bending his knees as he bobbed his head back and forth.

 "Ha!" He yelled, laughing as Zayn got tangled up in his long wig during one of their small breaks.

"Oi, shut up." Zayn said before smacking his lips together and rubbing them because of the slickness of his lip gloss.  

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, “You’d be a terrible girl, a pretty one, but a terrible one." He said shaking his head, his voice rumbling his chest a little bit. 

"I could be like, you know, a good girl." Zayn said, adjusting his fake breasts in the mirror. 

"Because adjusting yourself in public is good girl behavior?" Harry asked, reaching over and grabbing a banana from the table. 

"Perrie does it."

"Perrie’s your girlfriend, mate." Harry said, unpeeling the banana. 

"Yeah. and you’re point?" Zayn asked, looking at Harry through the mirror. 

"That’s my point." Harry said flatly. 

Zayn turned around, staring at Harry, pursing his lips as he did so. 

Harry couldn’t help but notice that Zayn’s lips actually looked nice in the light pink lip gloss that Lou picked out. 

"What?" Harry asked, taking a bite of his banana, shrugging. 

"You tryin’ to knock my girl?" He asked, unsure of Harry’s intent. 

Harry shook his head, “No! Perrie is wonderful, but she’s, well, your girlfriend, she’s going to act, you know, different in front of you. All girls do it." 

Zayn looked thoughtful for a second before nodding, “Yeah, true." He said before turning back around to the mirror. 

Harry was quiet as he finished his banana, watching Zayn apply an extra coat of lip gloss. 

"You do remember you’re a guy?" He asked, snorting with laughter. “Right,  _Veronica_?" Harry said amused. 

"I just, want to make sure you know, I’m believable." Zayn said, playing with the ends of his long hair. 

"If you want to be believable," Harry said, throwing the peel to his banana away and walking over towards Zayn, pulling somne of the hair that was laying on his back to the front of him and draping it over his shoulders, that somehow looked less broad than normal.

"They do something to your shoulders too?" Harry asked, smoothing out the light colored button up Zayn was wearing.

"No," Zayn replied, watching Harry through the mirror again. 

"Least they gave you a good pair of knockers," Harry said, moving his hands down to Zayn’s side. He was awkward for a second, wanting to feel them but not wanting to be intrusive. 

"They’re not real, Harry." Zayn said, sensing his hesitation. “Not like you’re actually grabbing my breasts, don’t have any." He said with a small laugh.

Harry moved his arms out underneath Zayn’s arms until his hands reached around far enough to cup the fake breasts the makeup team put on Zayn. 

Harry gave them a squeeze, his large palms easily fitting over them. Harry used his thumbs to rub where Zayn’s nipples would be and they felt so real through the shirt he looked up to see Zayn’s reaction. 

When Harry realized what he was doing he quickly dropped his hands, putting them in his pockets, turning a bit red at the thought of Zayn noticing. Harry didn’t know of Zayn noticed or not and if he did he was polite enough to ignore it. 

Harry got out his phone and started scrolling through it, checking twitter, tweeting something clever along the terms of Harry Styles. 

"Harry?" Zayn asked, grabbing the necklace off the table top. “Got a hand?" 

Harry looked up, “I’ve got something better than that, I’ve got two." He said, grinning, sliding his phone in his back pocket. “What do you need?" Harry asked. 

"Uh, this necklace? They want me to wear it. Somethin’ about girly bones or something." He said shrugging, handing it back to Harry. 

Harry took the silver chain in is large hands, sweeping Zayn’s new hair out of the way and onto one side and over the shoulder. Again, Harry reached around Zayn and brought the necklace up around his neck, fidgeting with the clasp until the got it to close together. 

"There we are," He said, proud of his own handy work. He grabbed Zayn’s long hair, putting his other hand over the necklace so it wouldn’t snag as he brought it through the silver chain. 

"Here, turn around." Harry said, turning Zayn by the shoulder. 

Zayn turned around, looking at Harry before looking down to the ends of his long hair again. 

"Looks good," Harry said, reaching out and rubbing his thumb along Zayn’s collar bone. “Makes you look like a classy lady, I must say." He said with his typical Harry grin. 

"Uh, good, yeah." Zayn said, looking back at Harry. 

"So does, uh, the lip gloss taste funny? I remember in primary school I kissed a girl who had lip gloss on and the funny thing about —" 

"It tastes like girl," Zayn said, interrupting Harry’s story, knowing he’d trail off into some long drawn out story about how he kissed a girl. 

Harry’s hand was still rubbing against Zayn’s collar bone and he could feel his skin flush underneath his finger tips. 

"But the funny thing about this girl was —" Harry was cut off again but this time not by Zayn talking but Zayn’s lips.  

Harry’s hand dropped from Zayn’s collar bone down to his breast, giving it a squeeze even though he knew in the back of his mind it wouldn’t please Zayn in the slightest. Harry gave out a low groan, moving forward to press himself against Zayn’s body, his hand wrapping around Zayn’s smaller frame and tangling in his long hair. 

Harry was embarrassed with how quickly he gave into Zayn without questioning him first. He never had a problem with sexuality; he had always considered himself straight but was this even gay? 

Harry hated thinking about it in those terms, labels. He hated how he could accept and love everyone but himself, how he was so hard on himself and it made him press into Zayn’s kiss more, wanting to push his burdens aside and engulf himself in Zayn’s mouth because it was heaven like. 

Zayn kissed Harry back, feeling his lips slide against Harry’s because of the lip gloss, smearing it across his chin and onto the corners of his mouth. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s shoulders but realized Harry had the same thought, after all they had only kissed girls so it was natural to take the lead. 

Slowly, Zayn moved his hand down to Harry’s lower back, his hand spreading wide on the backside of Harry’s hip. He opened his mouth to Harry, feeling his tongue against his lips, wanting them to open. 

Tasting Harry was something Zayn had no idea he desired until it happened. He was a mixture between mint and banana and something that was undoubtedly Harry.  It made Zayn back Harry up against the makeup table, his long hair falling back over his shoulders and between his shoulder blades. 

Harry was surprised when Zayn took control of the situation, his lower back throbbing from feeling it hit the harsh edge of the table, but it was ignorable. Harry’s hands went up, cupping Zayn’s face, kissing him, licking into his mouth and realizing for the first time that Zayn’s face was smooth; no stubble. 

A knock at the door parted them both quickly, “Fifteen minutes, Zayn." One of the assistant called. “Alright," He said, a little unclearly at first before clearing his throat. “Be right out." Zayn looked over at Harry, Harry doing the same to Zayn. 

"Your uh, lip gloss." Harry said, reaching behind him and knocking down at least five items in the process. “Here," He said grabbing the pink looking tube.  "Bit messed up," He said awkwardly as he headed towards the door. 

"Uh, thanks mate." Zayn said, wiping the left over lip gloss on the back of his hand before starting to apply again.

Harry shut the door behind him and stood outside for a second. 

"Harry, got something on your face." Niall said, stopping as he headed over to his makeup chair, half covered in latex.

Harry quickly wiped his mouth off, laughing, “Could say the same about you, Horan." Harry said, glancing back at Zayn’s dressing room before heading to his own. 


End file.
